A Whole New World
by OceanNeil
Summary: Written for the 2013 Merlin Reverse Big Bang & Inspired by a piece of art showing Arthur and Merlin in a Asian court with Dragons on banners. An Aladdin and Merlin fusion. I own neither.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin didn't want much in life, just for his mother and his older brother Gwaine to be safe and happy. They didn't have much money and were constantly scrapping by but Merlin didn't mind, he was happy providing they were happy and safe. It was hard though and sometimes Merlin wished he could be different.

Today was one such day, he felt restless, not at peace with himself. Gwaine had left before him, having got a small job working in the fields. The pay wasn't much but it was better than nothing. His mother Hunith was still sleeping, Merlin crept out not wanting to wake her. The woman worked harder than anyone else he knew to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. Merlin hated the fact that people looked down their nose at them, calling him a street rat. It wasn't their fault their father had disappeared without a moment's notice.

After he had left the sleeping Hunith, Merlin made his way to a secret hiding place he had discovered recently. Somewhere where there were no prying eyes, somewhere where he could let of some steam. Somewhere where he could practice his magic.

Magic was illegal not just in Ealdor but across the whole land of Arabia. The Sultan Uther had declared magic illegal for over twenty years, after the death of his Queen. Rumors were abound that the Prince Arthur was trapped in the palace of Camelot, unable to leave for fear of death. The Sultan Uther had launched a purge on all magicians and fearful of an attack on his only son had apparently stopped him from leaving. Merlin knew enough not to openly display his magic but it itched within him wanting to be set free. Today in particular it was drawing him towards his hiding place, a lake on the way to Camelot but one set back from the road. He set out, his magic humming underneath him.

Once Merlin had arrived at the lake, checking on the way that he wasn't be followed, he let out a deep sigh of relief. His magic was telling him he needed to let off some steam, whispering a spell he had learnt years ago, he conjured a small dragon out of fire, smiling as the now golden dragon was dancing in from of him. He stretched out his hands and the dragon disappeared in a gust of wind, wind now caressing the young wizards cheeks. Merlin could feel his magic settling after being let out. He laid down in the grass, idly creating butterflies from his hand and setting them free, he allowed himself to close his eyes for a second.

Gwaine was having a good day, the work was hard for most people , but for him and his strength he knew ploughing fields was easier for him than most. He had managed to get lunch included and speak to a pretty farm girl. All in all a good day, he had enough coin to visit the tavern, but not before he gave his mother money for food first. He might like drinking as much as the next man but he had a responsibility to look after his mother and little brother. Well, he chuckled, Merlin was hardly little being the same height as him, but he was skinny and Gwaine worried. He was only one of two people to know about Merlin's secret, well unless you counted Merlin's monkey Will, but the monkey didn't count, not really despite Merlin's doting on him. Gwaine had seen enough of the world to know that if Merlin's magic was ever discovered it would be a disaster and he had vowed to protect his brother will all of his might.

With thoughts of Merlin in his head, Gwaine set off back for him, he had enough time he reckoned for dinner with his family before meeting his friends Percival and Lancelot. All three of them had grown up together, both Percival and Lancelot were orphans so of course Hunith had practically adopted them and they of course had adopted Merlin as their little brother too. Gwaine opened the door unsurprised to find Lancelot and Percival sitting at a table while Hunith was cooking, it was as if they didn't have their own homes to go to.

"Mum, I'm home."

"Good, here can you take this?" Hunith giving him a big bowl of soup. "It's for the table."

Hunith then stopped, "Where's Merlin?"

"He's not with me, I thought he'd be here?" Gwaine said, slightly surprised.

"I haven't seen him all day, I thought he had got up with you. I had hoped you had managed to get him work."

Gwaine felt bad, he did want to get Merlin work but Merlin, well Merlin wasn't built the same way. Gwaine instead had taught Merlin how to steal. Hunith would have a fit if she knew and Gwaine had convinced Merlin it wasn't stealing if it was from rich people. Merlin was fast, agile and had the gift of magic, he could pause time if need be, not that Gwaine wanted him to do that a lot. Last time Merlin had been out for the count for days with a fever.

"I haven't mother, it's hard work. There's just enough for me."

Hunith nodded, she knew Gwaine was being protective. "Well I'm worried now."

Lancelot and Percival jumped up from the bench, "We will go look for him, come on Gwaine." Leaving a smiling if slightly worried Hunith behind. Merlin hadn't disappeared for this length of time for a long while. But with Gwaine and her two adopted sons on the case he'd be brought back quickly. There was no way the three of them wouldn't rest until they brought him back safe. The love they had for Merlin was something that made her heart warm.

Merlin woke to the sound of rustling, he jumped up, looking around but couldn't see anything. His magic though was telling him something was up. Suddenly an arrow came flying past him and he jumped out the way as he heard the sounds of an animal in pain. "Who's there?" he shouted.

"State your business" came the response.

"State my business? I'm not the one attacking people with arrows."

"I wasn't attacking you, I was hunting a deer . Idiot." Came a deep voice, followed by what Merlin thought was an attractive if not arrogant man."

"Well I don't appreciate arrows being fired. And now you've killed the deer so you've had your fun my friend."

The blonde stranger looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't." Merlin said, arms now folded defensively.

"Yet you called me friend."

"My mistake, I couldn't be a friend with an arse like you. "

"I couldn't be friends with a buffoon like you. I bet you don't have many friends."

Merlin looked the blonde prat up and down. "Well I bet I have more than you. With that arrogance and your odd nose, it'd be a wonder if anyone was friends with you at all."

Arthur stilled, this pasty boy needed a lesson, but he was meant to be in disguise. If word got out he had been fighting with a peasant after escaping from the Castle his father would be furious. But those words stung. Stung deep.

Merlin smirked, "I was right. You have no friends I bet. No one could be friends with a prat like you."

"I, I, I" The blond prat was now stuttering and suddenly Merlin felt a bit bad and a bit relieved he hadn't turned him into a toad. Though it had been tempting, what with him murdering innocent animals. See how he liked it he thought.

Merlin put an arm out, "I'm sorry if you are. Shake hands?" He was relieved that after a minute the blond returned the hand offered and shook his hand firmly. Merlin smiled.

"So why are you out here on your own hunting?"

"Why are you out here on your own sleeping?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Are you always this annoying?"

"Could ask the same of you." The blonde said, smirking.

"So I'm Merlin, and you are."

"I'm er, Leon." Arthur's mind raced and gave him the first name in his head, that of his tiger. Pathetic really being a Prince and having no friends. He couldn't even count Morgana as a friend; she was his half-sister after all and a harpy to boot. He had no friends, no one to talk to or confide in. Only allowed to practice with his knights on a small training field within the castle walls. When he was younger he had been allowed into the lower town but with Uther becoming more and more fearful of magic, even that small treat had been withdrawn.

"So Leon, nice to meet you Merlin is what you should say next."

"Well, I don't know if it is. Like I said I don't know you."

"Shame, if you did know me you'd probably like me."

Arthur laughed, "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" He was amused that someone was talking to him like a normal adult for once and not a baby covered up in cotton wool.

"Pretty sure I'm likable. I do have friends who like me, indeed a whole village."

"Oh where you from?" Arthur asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious boy, he reckoned he must be roughly the same age as him.

"Ealdor, do you know it? It's about two hours from Camelot?"

"No, never heard of it." Arthur lied.

"So, you're from?"

"Oh, er Camelot. "

Merlin picked up on the other man's nerves. "Hey you don't have to tell me, you seem a bit nervous for someone so confident just minutes before."

Arthur was shocked, the man was getting under his skin already, how had he worked that out already?

"Well, I er, I am not nervous, was just not expecting to meet anyone today and certainly not someone like you."

Merlin smiled, "Like what you see?" Before blushing at the choice of words.

"You seem alright Merlin, thought clearly someone lazy considering you were sleeping."

"I'm not lazy! I was just resting my eyes."

"More like daydreaming." Arthur said smiling.

A comfortable silence fell as both men relaxed. Merlin got out his water pouch and some bread from his bag. "Did you want anything?"

"I'm not used to such kindness, I brought my own water but thank you."

"Sure. So what are you going to do with the deer?"

"Take it back."

Merlin's eyes widened, "How? There's only you. You need two people. I could, I could help?"

Damn Arthur thought how would he creep back with a random boy in tow and a dead deer? He could hardly store the deer in his chambers. "Erm on second thoughts, I, I don't need the deer and Camelot is a bit further from Ealdor. Why don't we take the deer back to yours? Think of it as an apology for you know, shooting arrows at you."

"That's very generous. Are you sure? My mother will be so pleased. We don't often get to eat deer."

Arthur knew he had made the right decision, even if he was going to be out for longer than he wanted to, there was something about Merlin that made him want to give him a deer. In fact he would hunt several of them if he could. "Of course, now lead on Merlin."

The journey towards Ealdor was one of the most exhilarating of Arthur's life and one of the most stressful. Merlin was very chatty and very eager to know more about "Leon's" life. Arthur had had to think on his feet and explain that he was training to become a Knight hence why he had been hunting alone as he needed practice. Merlin had bought that story and then had promptly asked him all about Camelot and whether the rumors were true that the Prince was trapped inside the castle. Arthur had gone quiet at that, not knowing how widespread the rumors where and sad, sad that he couldn't be truthful to this man who clearly wanted to become his friend. Even if he had nearly shot him with an arrow, a fact Merlin had used twice in an argument that was still going on. Well until it was interrupted and everything went to hell.

"Merlin? MERLIN?" A voice shouted.

"Gwaine? Is that you?"

"Yes! Merlin, where are you?"

"Over here."

Merlin saw the worry on Arthur's face. "Don't worry it's my brother Gwaine, he's probably been sent to look for me. It's fine, Leon. He's just a bit overprotective of me being the eldest."

"And with good reason!" Gwaine said as he appeared in front of them. Arthur took a moment to really look at him. He was good looking, tall, broad. Arthur thought he was built like a Knight, then two more men came into view.

"Merlin!"

"Perce, Lance, what are you doing here?"

"Well we couldn't let Gwaine come on his own, besides."

Merlin smiled, "Oh you were all worried about me? Well not to worry. I'm fine. Leon here almost killed me with an arrow but apart from that all good."

"WHAT?" Came the shout in unison as Gwaine withdrew his sword.

"GWAINE! Put that down. It was an accident. Honestly!" Merlin said exasperated noticing Leon had withdrawn his sword too. "Both of you put them down. I am fine, no harm done. Besides Leon shot this deer here and as an apology has helped me bring it back for Mum."

Lancelot put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder, "Calm down. Come on."

Gwaine growled, "If you have hurt my brother, even so much as a scratch."

Leon put his sword back and raised his hands in mock surrender. Yes he could fight but taking on three strapping men clearly worried about their brother was not going to work. "I want no trouble and I am sorry to all three of you for any offense caused. I didn't try and shoot your brother on purpose!"

"We believe you." The tall one with the shaved head said. "I'm Percival, Percy. And this, is Lancelot. We're not actually Merlin's brothers, well not by birth but I guess we are all family."

"I'm Leon."

"Where you from Leon?" Gwaine asked him, eyeing him up.

"Camelot."

"Leon is training to become a Knight!" Merlin said beaming. Gwaine knew in that moment Merlin had probably developed a crush on the stranger already. Honestly he was too trusting for his own good. And this Leon, well he did look like a Knight and Knights were meant to be honourable and he had offered Merlin a deer. Gwaine told himself he was going soft, Merlin's influence no doubt.

"Good for him, well we had better get you back before Mum goes ballistic."

Merlin shook his head, "I didn't mean to worry her."

"You never do brother!" Gwaine said smiling.

The party started moving, all except Arthur. He felt rooted to the spot, he wasn't needed. Merlin had is brother and his two friends. He didn't need his new Knight anymore.

"Leon are you coming?" Merlin asked.

"I, I was going to go back."

"Nonsense." Gwaine found himself saying. "If you're a friend of Merlin's, you're a friend of ours."

Something was telling Arthur to turn back but he bit that down and ignored it. A deer was still heavy to carry and he was a bit hungry. His stomach illness his father thought he had would cover him for another day and Gaius wasn't going to let him down.

"Well, lead on then Gwaine." Arthur said, a small smile passing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had had one of the best dinners ever. Merlin's family had been excellent company, with Gwaine in particular regaling them all of stories of his youth. It was clear to Arthur how much Merlin doted on his older brother and something tugged within him that he would never have that, a brother, a friend he could share his life with, go on adventures with, just be a normal boy with.

After insisting he helped wash up, he was a Prince after all, Arthur found himself shoved between Merlin and Percival in the very cozy tavern. With the fire roaring and good company, Arthur felt he could be at home here. It really was a different world from the one that he knew but one he could never really have. He began to feel a bit morose and of course that was the moment Merlin decided to become extra interested.

"Leon", he whispered in his ear, a whisper which made Arthur shudder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Merlin, just a bit tired."

"We can go if you want, Gwaine could be here all night. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin was coming onto him or not, maybe he was just being friendly. He seemed the sort.

"Sure, a walk sounds good, help clear my head."

Several hugs and back slaps later, Arthur found himself leaving the tavern with a slightly unsteady Merlin. "You're a bit of a lightweight aren't you Merlin?"

"No! Not at all." Merlin giggled. Arthur found himself giggling too, it was the beer he was telling himself, not the proximity to the other man. He nudged Merlin's shoulder, "I think you are."

"I think I might be too! We should go and swim in the lake!" Merlin then blushed, looking down at the soil. Arthur was going to say no but his mind decided that seeing Merlin at least half naked if not fully was a great idea and one that had to happen. "Sounds good." They walked in silence, both coyly eying each other. Arthur felt relaxed, more relaxed than he had ever been before.

Arriving at the lake Arthur had to admit his traitorous brain had been right. "Merlin, it's even better at night isn't it?"

"Yep. Come on Leon, let's swim!" Merlin said beaming as he began to take his tunic off over his head and promptly got it stuck. Arthur could see his pale skin almost glimmer in the moonlight, beautiful he thought, he wanted to touch, to lick, to explore. "Erm Leon, could you help me? Seem to have got stuck."

"Not surprised with those ears."

"Oi!"

Arthur was now face to face with Merlin, he could feel the other man's heavy breathing, the confidence replace with nerves. He reached a hand out to Merlin's chest. Although not has broad as the Prince, Merlin's body was more than acceptable, telling a story of hard farm work. Arthur's breath was now stuttering. Merlin didn't move. Arthur began to slowly stroke Merlin's chest and was rewarded with what sounded like a purr. His hand moved slowly lower, mapping out Merlin's chest before reaching to his navel and Arthur felt soft hair trailing down to the other man's waistband. He licked his lips and knelt down.

"Leon." Came a mumbled cry.

"Shh Merlin, it will be ok."

Arthur cupped Merlin's groin, palming his hardening cock in his hands, he desperately wanted to touch, to taste, to take it. He fumbled at Merlin's breaches and Merlin wiggled slightly. Arthur now had what he wanted. Merlin's cock hung in front of him like a particularly tasty treat, rock hard and ready. Arthur tentatively licked at the head, Merlin jumped, tripped on his feet and feel to the ground.

"Merlin!"

"Leon!" Merlin said, now thrashing about.

Arthur reached down, grabbed him back up and decided that the tunic had to go. He grabbed it, threw it over Merlin's arms. Merlin smiled and Arthur grabbed his neck with one hand, while stroking his cock in the other and pulled him into a kiss.

Kissing Merlin was fantastic, no more than fantastic. Merlin responded enthusiastically, groaning into the kiss as Arthur continued to stroke his cock. He broke free and bent down again, taking it all in one go. This time Merlin stayed up right, looking down at Leon with almost eyes of wonder.

"Leon", he said, almost in worship. Arthur felt something in his stomach about lying to Merlin but he could never understand, never relate to what Arthur had to go through every day. He wanted one night, one night without being the Prince, the fabled heir, trapped, and locked away from the world. And he wanted, he wanted Merlin, not to marry a Princess one day and be trapped in a loveless marriage to please his father.

"Leon, I, I won't last long." Merlin said timidly.

"I don't care, come for me Merlin."

Merlin could feel his orgasm building, slowly taking him over. That and his magic, his magic was going off in all directions. He had never felt it respond so much to another person before. His magic was particularly dancing. He felt so warm , so at peace, he bucked his hips slightly and started to pump Leon's face, Leon didn't seem to mind and Merlin wondered whether he'd always feel like this as he cried and spilled into the other man's mouth.

Arthur looked at the other man and thought for a minute his eyes had flashed gold. Shaking his head he wiped his mouth and rose to kiss the other man.

"Uggh!"

"Well Merlin, have some of it back!"

Merlin giggled, "sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sure you can make it up to me." Arthur felt a pleasant buzz at the thought of Merlin doing that to him. Of course he knew his day was going too well for all of a sudden he heard a voice calling out, "Merlin! Merlin!"

"Oh no! Gwaine!" Merlin whispered. "quick we had.."

Arthur now felt tense, the last thing he wanted as that over protective bigger brother knowing he had just debauched Merlin.

"Merlin!"

"Over here Gwaine." Merlin shrugged at Leon as he sorted himself. "Sorry Leon!"

"Merlin, come out, I know you're there with Leon. You need to come back, it's late! Mum will have my guts for garters!"

Merlin grabbed Leon by the hand and walked out into the path with him. Gwaine didn't bat an eyelid. "There you are, come on you know Kanen is still threatening us. You shouldn't be out at night."

"Sorry, we just got."

Gwaine waved a hand. "I don't need to know. I've had some beer and don't need to bring it back up. Just come on."

Arthur thought it was wise he didn't speak on the way back to Ealdor until they were almost back. "Who's Kanen?"

"A warlord, nasty piece of work Leon. He wants our crop for him and his men, keeps threatening to burn the village to the ground. We've resisted and asked our Lord for help but he doesn't listen."

"Leon, you're a Knight! You could ask the Sultan." Merlin said eyes full of hope.

"Merlin, I don't think Leon can get the Sultan involved." Gwaine said and eyed Leon. Arthur knew Gwaine knew the Sultan wouldn't lift a finger to help. "Come on, we need to go to bed. Mum made a bed up for Leon."

Gwaine nodded at Leon and ushered Merlin into their cottage. Arthur wasn't sure about spending a night so close to a man he had just, well, done stuff with but he could hardly go back to the castle now, especially if there was a warlord out here. And why hadn't he been told? If there was someone menacing this village his father should know about it and do something about it. He suspected Morgause's influence; his step cousin was a nasty piece of work. Morgana may have been taken in by her as had his father but he didn't trust her one bit and neither did Gaius. Still he was only the Prince and his father never listened to him, he had no proof. Even if Morgause knew about this Kanen, Arthur could do nothing. The thought made him mad with rage. Merlin didn't deserve this, nor did any of them.

"Leon" Merlin whispered. Bed's over here, "Top and Tail?". Arthur had to admit he was a bit disappointed but perhaps Merlin was being a bit bashful in front of his brother and mother. Arthur didn't really fancy dealing with those two so he reluctantly agreed. Merlin must had sensed this because the next thing he knew, Merlin was kissing him softly, exploring his mouth before quickly pulling away. "Sorry, I do want to but not here."

"Tomorrow?" Arthur said hopefully.

"Tomorrow. Good night Leon."

"Good night Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of screaming women woke up Arthur with a crushing reality. He jumped out of bed knocking Merlin on the way who looked like he had seen the Devil himself. "Leon, Kanen, he's back. He must be."

"Merlin stay in here. I will go and see what's going on." Gwaine said.

"Like hell I'll stay in here!" Merlin retorted, grabbing Arthur by the arm as they followed Gwaine outside.

The Prince looked around at the sight before him, twenty odd men, dressed as raiders, armed with sharp swords were standing behind a tall giant of a man who was clearly Kanen. His face covered except for a gap in the cloth to show his eyes and mouth. Arthur thought he was trying to dress to become more menacing.

"What do you want Kanen?" Gwaine asked

"Only what is due to me."

"We've given you what we have, we can spare no more." Gwaine replied.

Kanen shook his head, "That's not good enough, so until you do, I'll take something of yours." He nodded to his men who swarmed around Merlin and Arthur. "Yes, I'll take your brother here as payment until I get all of your grain."

"You'll do no such thing." Lancelot shouted as he arrived on the scene with Percy and some of the other villagers.

"I will. I told you I would play nice and you refused. You broke my rules and now you will suffer."

Merlin was now being restrained by three men, which Arthur thought was quite impressive given his build, what was more impressive was Merlin biting one of the men and promptly escaping.

"Come here street rat." At those words Arthur was incensed. How dare this Kanen dictate to this village? And take Merlin. No this would not do.

"Take that back" He snapped.

"No. Stay out of this boy." One of the henchmen snarled.

"I said, take that back." Arthur said as he withdrew his sword.

"I'm not taking orders from you" The man said mockingly.

"It wasn't an order, it was a request."

"Enough." Kanen shouted. "I make the laws here not you."

Arthur saw red. "No you don't."

"Oh and what do you know about it?"

"More than you."

"Leon. Don't" Merlin said

"So Leon is it? Well Leon, I'm just going to take the boy here and be going." Kanen.

"No you will not."

"On who's orders?"

"Mine. On the orders of Arthur Pendragon. Prince of Camelot." Arthur said, not betraying any of the nerves inside of him.

Merlin looked agog as he moved closer to Arthur. Kanen stopped.

"As if Uther Pendragon would let his sacredly cat of a boy leave the castle."

"Fight me and find out." Arthur said, raising his sword.

"Fine, whoever you are, it matters not. One more dead peasant won't go a miss" Kanen replied as he drew out his two curved swords.

Just as Arthur was about to strike first, there were the sounds of hoofs and shouting. Both men stopped as the army of Arabia came into view. "What. The." One of men said.

"Stay back" Kanen said. "Regroup by me."

Merlin suddenly moved in front of Arthur. Arthur desperately wanted to explain but found he couldn't find the words. Instead he settled for "Merlin."

"Not now."

"Prince Arthur! Prince Arthur!" came the unmistakable sound of Sir Bors, followed by what was definitely most if not all of the army.

Sir Bors stopped. "What is the meaning of this? Back away from the Prince now!"

Kanen looked around and had no choice. "Fine. But this isn't over."

"I think it is. Attack this village again Kanen and the full force of my father's army will be upon you. Now leave." Arthur growled.

The men ran.

"Prince Arthur, what is going on? You've been kidnapped haven't you?"

"Kidnapped, don't be ridiculous." Arthur said.

"Your father says you have been. We are under orders to arrest the kidnappers and bring them to Camelot for trial."

"I wasn't kidnapped."

"You were seen with four men, with this one." Another Knight said pointing at Merlin. "Arrest him!"

Gwaine jumped in front of Merlin but was pushed back. "Do not interfere on the Sultan's orders."

"This is nonsense." Arthur cried. "Merlin hasn't done anything wrong!"

"That's for the Sultan to decide your highness." Sir Bors answered. "It is out of my hands. Our orders are to apprehend the chief suspect and bring in back for questioning. Not only that but Merlin is a common thief and wanted for several crimes of stealing."

"Merlin" Came the anguished cries of Hunith. "My boy! Gwaine do something!" Percival shouted. The Knights surrounded Merlin and Arthur. "Stay back and you will survive, come closer and we will run you through."

"Like to see you try." Gwaine shouted, sword raised.

"Enough!" Arthur shouted. "My father told you to apprehend the suspect, not to commit murder. You orders are to take Merlin back and no more. If you hurt any of these villages you will have me to answer to!"

"Fine. But wait till your father hears about this." Sir Bors said.

"I'll take my chances Sir Bors." Arthur said. "Now are you going to disobey your future Sultan or do as you're told?" Arthur didn't care if he was sounding pompous, he just wanted to get back and fix this mess. Between him and Morgana they could release Merlin and then draw a sorry line under the episode and move on. He'd probably be flogged or something by his father but he didn't care if it meant Merlin lived. Not that Merlin would ever want to see him again after this debacle.

Arthur turned to Gwaine. "You have my word, I will see that he is spared."

Gwaine felt powerless, yes he could attack these men but he'd end up dead, so would Percy and Lance and probably Merlin and then his mother would be destroyed. She was going to be heartbroken already but he trusted Arthur, he could see it in his eyes. Even if he had lied about being a Knight.

"Fine. Your highness" Sir Bors said. "Hand cuff him and put him in the cage."

"No. He will ride with me. He is no threat, he is unarmed. There is nothing in the Knights code about caging innocent men."

"He's dangerous." Sir Thomas shouted.

"Nonsense, he's just Merlin. And he didn't kidnap me. Besides are you telling me he could defeat a whole army?" Arthur said exasperated at these men.

Merlin closed his eyes, if only Arthur knew.

"He will ride with you then but he is to be cuffed. Sultan's orders. Anyone threatening the life of the Prince must be cuffed in case they are a sorcerer. You know the laws about sorcery Prince Arthur, they cannot be overruled." Sir Thomas retorted.

Arthur knew when he was beaten. One whiff of the word sorcery and his father had the tendency to level whole villages looking for a witch. "I know them. Now let's get on with it. The sooner this mess is cleared up, the sooner Merlin can be returned to his mother and we can all get on with our lives." He grabbed Merlin and whispered. "I'm sorry. I will get you back." Before motioning for the handcuffs to be put on. Arthur knew it could be taken the wrong way but he had to make a point. He looked at Hunith, "Thank you for your hospitality and I am only sorry it ended this way. We will be back."

"Make sure you do Prince Arthur Pendragon." Hunith said defiant.

The ride back to Camelot was the worst experience of Arthur's life. He had managed to get the Knights to ride a pace back, after convincing them he could handle Merlin himself. Merlin though had refused to talk to him. Arthur knew they had an hour at the most. "Merlin, I am sorry."

"I don't understand why you lied."

"The castle, my father. I am not allowed out. I didn't get want to get you into trouble."

"Yet here I am handcuffed Prince Arthur."

"I am sorry."

"I know, just help me. You're my friend."

"We can't be friends Merlin. I'm the Prince. Perhaps in another life we could have been."

"Oh you mean if I was like you and royalty. Fine!" Merlin snapped and looked away.

"No, if I wasn't a Prince. Look, I can't do anything until I am Sultan myself. But I won't have innocent people like you treated this way. I, I like you Merlin."

"I like you too Arthur." Merlin said so quietly Arthur thought he had almost imagined it. It wouldn't do to show too many feelings in front of the troops, it wouldn't take much for someone to think he had be bewitched and then Merlin really would be in trouble. He sighed, Uther would go ballistic and Morgause wouldn't wait to twist the knife in. All he could hope for is that between Gaius and Morgana, they would make Uther see some sense. The best he could hope for is Merlin being banished from Camelot on pain of death and decreed to stay within his village. The worse, well it didn't bear worth thinking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin awoke to find himself in a cell and still in chains, why some part of him thought this was a surprise was a shock to him. Yes, Arthur had been nice but Arthur had lied and made up a whole name and life for himself. And he was the son of the magic hating Sultan. Merlin sighed; he was unable to escape and knew he was going to be sentenced to death. The worst part was not being able to see Gwaine or his mother again, that and Arthur reverting to type and seeing him as a peasant, a street rat.

He wasn't a street rat, yes he had stolen before but that was good for the table, to feed his mother. How was that wrong? It was at times like these he missed his Monkey Will, at least he would stick by him. His magic was still within him, he could feel it frustrated, all he could do was sing.

"Riffraff, street rate, I don't but that. If only they'd look close would they see a poor boy? No, siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me."

His soft song was interrupted by footsteps, he straightened, ready for the inevitable trip to the pyre. In front of him now stood a tall, slim woman, with long, flowing golden hair.

"You, boy, Merlin isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well Merlin looks like you've got yourself into a pickle, kidnapping the Prince."

"I didn't. He followed me! I'm innocent."

The woman smiled. "A likely story, still count this as your lucky day. I am Morgause, cousin to the Sultan and chief counselor. And I am able to get you out of here boy, on one condition."

"Anything."

"Good. I will release you, it will look like you escaped using magic. Uther will go ballistic but still, he would anyway. You will meet me outside the gates of the palace where I will then take you to a cave."

"A cave?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Yes, legend has it that the Old Religion has a presence there. There is a lamp, buried in treasure. Only those pure of heart can take the lamp. You must bring it to me and touch nothing. If you do so you will be released and given a bag of coin for your troubles. The alternative is your death."

"You, have magic?" Merlin asked. He'd never met a proper magic user before.

"That is none of your concern. Fear not, your friend Arthur has nothing to fear from me."

Merlin felt reassured, magic users had to be for good really, and she did say Arthur would come of no harm. And he didn't fancy dying."

"I'll do it Lady Morgause." Adding the lady to be polite.

"Good boy. Now stand back."

The ride from the palace was one of the most exciting of Merlin's life, and the most nerve racking. Morgause had broken him out quickly and now Merlin found himself speeding on a horse who must have been enchanted, he turned to see the towers of the palace slowly fade into the distance, the lights of the city glimmering against the dark of the desert.

Merlin daren't speak to Morgause, she seemed to be almost in a trance and she had a weird looking bird on her shoulder which kept giving him evil looks. He figured this lamp must be important, important for Arthur too. If it meant he was given his freedom, then so be it. All he had to do was go into a cave and take a lamp, that didn't seem too difficult.

Gwaine was pacing, pacing up and down the hut. He had a bad, bad feeling about everything. There was something not quite right and he was sure he was never going to see Merlin again. The thought terrified him, he had no choice but to ride out and try and plead his case. Sultan or no Sultan, Merlin was innocent and his little brother . He had to save him or die trying.

After saying a tearful goodbye to his mother, he mounted his horse and rode out. Of course Percy and Lance had the same idea and he quickly found himself having two companions with him. "Merlin's our brother too." Lancelot had said and well, Gwaine couldn't deny him that could he? And traveling as a pack helps, perhaps it would be easier to get Merlin released if they all put their minds together.

After riding for what felt like hours but what Merlin knew was actually two thirds of the way back to Ealdor, Morgause stopped her horse. "Boy, the Crystal Cave is almost upon us. Remember what I said, just bring me the lamp."

"Of course my Lady."

"Good, now that is settled, let's ride on. We must make it by nightfall."

Merlin noticed the bird squawked. "Hush Nimeuh" he heard Morgause whisper.

"You bird, is she your pet."

"That's none of your concern."

"I had a pet once, a Monkey, Will, he went missing. Never saw him again."

"Well, Merlin, legend has it monkeys live nearby, perhaps he will be found once more?" Morgause smiled sweetly.

"I wish, and I know wishes don't come true."

"No. They don't for you. Now, that's more than enough chatting, ride faster." Morgause snapped and Merlin suddenly felt he didn't know this lady at all.

A few hours later, they arrived at the cave. Merlin didn't think it looked like much and couldn't see where the entrance was. He saw Morgause jump off her horse and knew he should do the same but his magic was telling him not to.

"Boy, get off the horse."

"Yes, my Lady. Sorry."

"Don't be." Morgause suddenly smiled. "You have nothing to fear, after today all your troubles will float away. "

Gwaine and his friends now found themselves in the oasis, close to the rumored Crystal Cave. The place had always given him the shivers. Rumor had it powerful sorcery existed there, not that he ever let Merlin find this out. His softie of a brother would only probably go there and try and say hello to whatever spirit was hiding out. Merlin had a habit of picking up friends. He had picked up that flea ridden Monkey which seemed to have disappeared overnight leaving Merlin distraught.

As if on cue, Lancelot suddenly stopped his horse. "Gwaine, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like an animal, nothing big, but still."

"Let's stay close." Gwaine replied.

"Look! There!" Percival shouted at the rustling grass.

Gwaine withdrew his sword and needed had bothered. "Will? Is that you?"

The Monkey looked half starved, worse than Merlin, Gwaine thought.

"Yes it is Gwaine."

The three men nearly fell of their horses.

"Since when did you talk?" Lancelot asked.

"Since Merlin was in danger. Now come quickly! He's been set a trap!"


End file.
